RyoSaku Drabbles
by KenRik
Summary: A collection of RyoSaku drabbles.
1. Second

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

A collection of RyoSaku drabbles.

_Pairings: _

Second - RyoSaku || Manager - RyoSaku || Smile - RyoSaku || Obligation - RyoSaku || Reunion - RyoSakuRyoga || Samurai - RyoSakuAtobe || Wallflower - RyoSakuOC (Tomoya) || Memory - RyoSaku || Rain - RyoSaku || Rival - RyoSakuAtobe

* * *

"What's this?" Sakuno asked, raising a brow as she pulled open the small velveteen box Ryoma threw to her from her doorstep. They were just about to head out for lunch. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the piece of jewelry glittering before her. "Oh my." She breathed out in disbelief. "I - I don't know what to say." She stuttered as she turned to the handsome young man waiting irritably beside her for the elevator.

"Well." Ryoma hissed, still refusing to look at her. "You're not supposed to say anything. Just take it."

"I-" Sakuno croaked. Then, she realized. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat and in an instant, faced her.

"We broke up." He uttered nonchalantly amidst the block suddenly lodged in his throat.

"Really?" Sakuno mouthed to herself. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she examined the necklace and the meaning attached to receiving it. Then, like clockwork, it clicked. She turned her gaze to Ryoma who had been clicking on the button calling for the elevator. Ryoma flushed when he caught her looking at him.

"What?" He barked at her with slightly pinker cheeks. His brows were furrowed but his palms were getting clammy and uneasiness was fluttering in his gut.

"Nothing." Sakuno smiled at him cheekily, closing the box. "I just thought that you should break up with girls more often."

Ryoma raised a brow at her.

"So I get the expensive trinkets they were supposed to get."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, looking away. Inside his pockets, his hands clenched. He nearly jumped when Sakuno suddenly stood right beside him and linked their arms.

"It's good to know I'm still your constant second."

At this, Ryoma laughed, causing Sakuno to stare at him as if he was a madman. Then, turning to her finally, he told her with a smile playing on his handsome features.

"Honestly, you were _never_ only my second."


	2. Manager

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

A collection of RyoSaku drabbles.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was ten in the evening and Ryoma was sitting with his teammates near the lake. After a rigorous first day at tennis camp, the gang opted to hang outside and light some sparklers. The breeze was light and cool. And the atmosphere was nostalgic. It was almost as if he was back in junior high, getting a noogie from Momo, getting teased by Eiji and just laughing it out.

He was not really part of the team this time. He was not allowed to because of his standing in the field. It was deemed unfair by the school board. And in all honesty, he found it wrong as well had he pushed joining the team. There were a lot of people who would pay him a wad of money just to for a game. He was after all a professional athlete with a generous amount of winnings, trophies, and titles. Him playing at the high school level was unfair. So, here he was as their coach. Or pseudo-coach if you will. And only on his second year of high school.

After some time, Ryoma stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Oi! You leaving, Echizen?" The team captain groaned when Ryoma started towards the back entrance of the villa. "Or just meeting a lovely lady?" He teased, earning guffaws from his teammates. Ryoma just laughed at him mockingly before continuing back. Behind him, the team went on snickering from the inside joke. When Ryoma got into the house, he sighed. It had become a running gag within the club, his relation with the team manager. It all just happened within a day. He was a boy. She was a girl. And because they came from the same high school, they were instantly matched. Ridiculous it was.

After freshening up when he got to the room he shared with the team enjoying themselves with illegally brought fireworks, Ryoma set his comforter and fell asleep the instant he pulled the comforter over his exhausted body.

* * *

Sakuno was on the prowl.

After getting tips from her classmates the day before about the _true_ rowdiness of boys their age, she was wary. It was nine when she last saw them. She was the one who shut out their lights and bade them all to sleep. But she still was wary. She was dead suspicious. And she was sure, with the snickers she heard after she closed the partitions, that they _were_ up to something.

So she got up from her bed and looked around the dark room for her shoes.

She had to go check on them. Tip-toeing out of her room, afraid to wake the children she was roomed with, she stepped out into the lit corridors. And with her eyes flickering with resolution, she marched over to the boy's room. When she got there, she placed an ear next to the door. After a second, her eyes narrowed. They were laughing.

The dolts!

In an instant, she slammed open the door and cried.

"I knew it!"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Ryo – Ryoma-kun?" She stuttered in bewilderment. "Where's everyone?" She asked in a daze as her eyes scanned the empty room. "I heard laughing." Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Were you - ?"

At this, Ryoma glared at her.

"Laughing." He gritted as color rushed to his cheeks. "I was." He told her, raising his phone. "Momo-senpai mailed me a joke."

"Really?" Sakuno's eyes lit in an instant. "What was it?"

"About a panda, a polar bear, and a black bear," Ryoma started uneasily as he read the line to her. Sakuno listened on in anticipation. And this made Ryoma more uncomfortable. He never was one who told jokes. "They all walked into a bar and –" He sighed. "Just read it." He finally uttered, giving her his phone. Sakuno nodded gingerly and took a seat beside him. After a while, she was laughing. And beside her, Ryoma smirked to himself.

"That is funny." She laughed, handing Ryoma back his phone.

"Hn." Ryoma nodded. As Sakuno was about to leave, he turned to her and caught her by the wrist. "Wait." He said. "I have some more jokes."

Sakuno raised a brow at Ryoma unsurely. As she returned to sit beside him, she eyed him warily. She wanted to ask where the team was but before she could even utter a word, Ryoma turned to face her. And his handsome face, just a foot away, was enough to shut up both her mouth and brain. Unconsciously, she held her breath. Afraid that had she not, he'd notice how close they were and move away. Frowning, Ryoma grunted and returned all his attention into tapping on his phone. Sakuno took this as an opportunity to breathe in ever so slightly. And subtly for a moment, the air smelled like peppermint. She blushed and looked away the instant Ryoma turned to face her again.

"Here." He said, handing his phone to her. Nodding, Sakuno took it with shaky hands. Her heart was pounding. And her mind raged with memories she had blocked out for ages. Accidentally, she clicked on the screen and the page changed. Ryoma raised a brow at her sudden dose of clumsiness (he assumed she was done with the phase) and scooted closer. His hair tickled her cheek as he tapped on his phone to return to the previous page. Unbeknownst to him, Sakuno froze on spot. And when he turned to her, to tell her to go on and read, he was greeted with a red face. He almost laughed. She looked exactly like how he remembered her from their first year of junior high.

For some unknown reason, Sakuno abruptly got up, grazing Ryoma lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered, already making her way to the door. "I still have to go look for the others." And left. In an instant, Ryoma stood up and followed after her, leaving his phone unlocked and covered by his sheets.


	3. Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

A collection of RyoSaku drabbles.

* * *

He recently just noticed it. But the moment he did, it dawned in ever so vividly.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, that girl. She deliberately shuts up whenever he was around.

He realized it when he saw her laughing out loud from the corner of his eye. He was walking back from the cafeteria at the time. And right there, inside the neighboring class, was Sakuno Ryuzaki laughing her heart out with a couple of familiar faces.

"Yeah, and then, he just bolts!" Horio, apparently the storyteller that time, finished with a teary-eyed laugh. The students surrounding him echoed soon afterwards. And Sakuno, her laugh. Her laugh was something. Ryoma couldn't place it, maybe it was because of all his friends, she was the only one who never laughed in front of him. Nevertheless, he liked her laugh. There was something in the way her face would light up into a smile, the way her eyes would crease, and the way the atmosphere would just bright up.

"Echizen! You just missed it!" Horio burst out in greeting after a while. The people crowding around him were starting to lessen. "I was telling them about this one time when in a grocer,"

"You're leaving, Sakuno?" Ryoma's attention shifted to the whispers behind him.

"Yes." Sakuno answered. Her hand was over her mouth. And her face was pink.

"And then this guy was standing beside me. Then, the girl, she was a brunette, super cute, turned towards us and asked me out but then -"

With Sakuno gone, her pigtails swinging behind her as she walked away, Ryoma could only stare and stand in front of Horio unimpressed. Truthfully, Horio's story did not interest him at all.

Later on that week, while tending to his tennis gear after practice, Ryoma found himself staring up to Sakuno. His mouth twitched as he looked at her face. There it was again, he thought as the sun peaking behind the brunette's build glared down at him. The polite; guarded smile. Sure, he liked her smile. But there was a limit to politeness. She once told him she wanted to be good friends with him. So, what was it with the attitude - or the lack there of? Why couldn't she just burst out with emotion around him? She has done it once before, so why stop?

"Obaa-chan said she'd give you a ride if you want." She said with a smile, oozing with niceness. The sight of which ticked Ryoma.

"No." He then bit out.

"Oh. Okay, then." Sakuno softly said. She was about to leave when Ryoma stopped her, asking.

"Why don't you ever laugh in front of me?"

Sakuno turned around to face him with a questioning brow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ryoma said, his voice demanding. Standing from his seat, with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he continued to stare her down. "Why is it you never laugh in front of me?"

"I - don't?" Sakuno answered uneasily.

"You don't."

"Well, ma - maybe because there's nothing to laugh about?" Sakuno continued, stuttering.

"Really? It wasn't funny when Horio made that slip in the hallway earlier? I saw you." Ryoma's eyes glared at her. "You were laughing. And you stopped the moment you saw me."

"I - I did... not."

Ryoma gave her a look.

"And that one time, with Momo-senpai. You shut up the moment I walked into the store." Ryoma's eye twitched. Sakuno refused to respond. "Well? Why don't you laugh in front of me? Does my presence ruin your fun?"

"I - " Sakuno started, looking down. Her face was red. "It's not that." Finally looking up to Ryoma, she continued to say with frighteningly red cheeks. "I just, well. I just get conscious when you're around."

"What?" Ryoma asked with a raise of his brow.

"Well! That's how girls are around their crushes." Sakuno burst out. Her cheeks puffing. Ryoma's eyes widened at her sudden confession. "I mean, you do know, right? That I have a crush on you?"

...

"Don't you?"

Ryoma, fazed, merely stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You... have a crush on me?" He knew a lot of people who fancied him. But, Sakuno? He would never have thought of it. It's just... she's the old hag's granddaughter. She was supposed to be immune to him.

"We - well! Now that you know, you know. I'm sorry for the confusion." Sakuno uneasily said. "I better head back."

"Wait." Ryoma suddenly said. "That's it?"

Sakuno looked at him quizzically.

"Don't you want an answer?"

Sakuno only smiled at him. This time, the curve of her lips meant something different. Sad, yet longing, yet not hopeful anymore.

"It's okay." She told him brightly amidst the light quiver of her voice. "Don't worry yourself about it. It's just a little crush anyway."

"Hn." Ryoma looked away in thought. "Well. You're right."

Sakuno's heart dropped. Battling the trembling of her lips, she turned around and left, whispering lightly as she fought away dreaded tears.

"Ryoma-kun no baka."

When she reached a corner, away from Ryoma's line of sight, she fell on the wall and heaved a heavy quivering sigh. And as she was about to close her eyes, to calm her nerves, the sound of pattering footsteps stopped her.

"I heard that, you know." Ryoma suddenly called out. Looking back with a red face, Sakuno could only stare with wide eyes at Ryoma. "If you're going to be so bitter about it, let's go out then." He told her, still approaching her. "I know this comedy bar downtown."

"I - You don't have to do this." She said, almost pleading.

"I want to see you laugh. That's all there is to it." Ryoma told her sincerely, trying to cast a genuine smile on his perpetually smirking lips.

A few weeks later, the two were able to go out. They went to the comedy bar Ryoma was talking about. And he, the whole time they were there, couldn't tear his gaze off the brunette laughing heartily beside him. The moment he realize he's been staring at her for over an half hour, he thought to himself.

Maybe, just maybe. He had this crush thing worse than Sakuno.


	4. Obligation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

A collection of RyoSaku drabbles.

* * *

If you ask him how long he dated her, he'd cast you a glance, look away, shrug, and then mutter with his voice almost coherent.

"Two days."

Before turning back to the huge books in front of him. Oddly enough, they were always surrounding him.

Two days it had been. And in all honesty, there was never a time he felt happier, never a time he felt lighter, and never a time he felt that the pieces of his life all finally fit together perfectly.

There was no denying it.

He was in love with her.

But he had to choose. And when he did, it was clear to the woman that held his heart that she would always be his second. In all honesty, she had expected that. Which was why she opted to end what had just barely begun. She knows Ryoma. She loves him. And she knew that this was for the best.

Two days of bliss. That was all they got out of the relationship. They spent nearly a decade of friendship and two days of something more. And the history that had been tightly woven was now quickly sinking down the drain.

And the worst of it had not yet even begun.

* * *

After a week, a week of matches for the young tennis professional, he came back to Japan to find Sakuno with another man. The reunion was not dramatic. If anything, it was overly anti-climatic. He had seen them right after he hailed a cab to get to his father's house. Then, Sakuno turned, squarely catching Ryoma in plain sight. Her eyes were wide, obviously shocked. So Ryoma had just nodded to them from the other side of the road and took the cab that was waiting for him. As the vehicle drove off, as the image of Sakuno linking her arms with another man burned in his mind, tiny knots formed in his chest, prickling him, hurting him. And for a while, he had a hard time breathing.

For the nth time since their separation, he dreamt what it would have been like had he chosen her.

* * *

It was just a few days before the Wimbledon championships. And yet instead of burning the midnight oil practicing, sharpening his shots, Ryoma was studying for his finals. Apparently, when it got out in the news that he was attending Tokyo U amidst his professional career as both an athlete and an international celebrity, his fans skyrocketed. Inevitable it was really.

When the day of the awaited match came, he did his best. And as the crowd's applause echoed throughout the stadium, he gave a rare smile at his opponent as he shook the man's hand, humbly accepting defeat. He was never a bitter loser. There was, after all, always next season to win the Grand Slam title.

As for now, there were more important matters to attend to.

* * *

On a cold winter's day, months since he last saw Sakuno, he cornered her by the fountain in their university. She had been so shocked. Since he returned, all they worked on was their exams. They had so many, all exceedingly difficult, that there was never an opening to do anything else. So when she noticed Ryoma walking towards her, all she could do was stare, frozen in place. She thought that the moment Ryoma got to her, he'd shake her, kiss her, punch her, anything physical or vocal really. It never dawned to her that he'd just stand there, temporarily mute just as she was.

Then, finally, he softly uttered.

"I'm sorry."

It took a while before Sakuno said anything.

"Well," She started, almost choking and with that self-pitying smile, as she looked away. "It wasn't as if you loved me."

Ryoma didn't say a word in reply, leaving the two back into a fit of silence. After a while, unsurely, Sakuno slowly faced Ryoma.

And the expression she saw on his face told her everything she had needed to know, and everything she had missed.

Her eyes widened slightly. Her breath hitched in her throat. And for a moment, the world stopped moving. In front of her, Ryoma stood frozen. Wholly aware of what the auburn-haired girl in front of him just realized. Right at that moment, that single moment, time froze. And he kept his breath in, thinking unconsciously that had he not, the world would suddenly start moving again. That the world would start spinning once more and take the woman he loved away.

Then, as a thought dawned in, he looked up and smiled to himself. As the bodies around the walk stood immobile, as the snowflakes remained motionless on midair, and as the breeze disappeared, he realized it.

There was a reason she was still here, standing before him.

She was waiting.


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

The fifth chapter's a real doozy!

* * *

Ryoga was coming back. And everyone in their household was fretting about it. Except, of course, the two head males of the family.

It was like a grand reunion of sorts in their house today. Nanako was there. And she brought with her her husband and son. Ryoma brought his girlfriend with him from the States to finally let her meet his family, and, as they all suspected, Ryoga would bring another whore - ehem - girlfriend with him.

It was past seven in the evening when the doorbell rang. Its sound echoed throughout the Echizen household. Instead of answering the door, Nanjiroh shifted on his seat, scratched his chin, and continued flipping through the pages of the latest edition of Japan Echo. Nanako, who was fretting so much over the feast she prepared with Rinko, tripped over her foot in all her excitement to greet the people she suspected would be behind the door. She had been tossing the salad at the time and the instant she heard the doorbell, she spun around automatically, took a wrong step, and fell on her foot. As she cringed on the floor, all that her mind could register was vaguely hearing a loud crack as she fell. Rinko was at her side immediately. The older woman had just been nearby when Nanako fell oddly to the floor. And when she laid sight on her niece's swollen ankle, she rushed upstairs to get the first aid for some good icepacks.

Nanako's husband, Masaumi, who she had introduced to them years back, had been outside in the backyard at the time. He was still eagerly trying out the number of tennis equipment the famed family had collected over the years with their three-year old son, Ko. When he heard the crash, he stepped into the kitchen for a quick check. His dark eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the woman he loved flinching on the floor. In an instant, he was beside her, asking her what had happened. Ko, realizing he was alone in the cold outside, opted the warm sight of the yellow light from door ajar connecting the backyard and the kitchen and stepped into the room. When he found his parents, in what had registered as an embrace, he stumbled on both of them with outstretched arms, saying,

"Hug! Hug!" As he pulled them in as tightly as he could.

"Ah—ah!" Nanako cried, trying her best to muffle her voice, when her son's rubber soles landed on her swollen ankle. Amidst the pressure on her throbbing foot, Nanako managed a crooked smile and cooed her son. Masaumi, who had been dragged into Nanako, adding more pressure on his wife's foot, fretted. He took Ko into his arms in an instant, earning a reprimanding sound from his son. Nanako heaved a quivering sigh, relieved that the pressure lighted, and rubbed her numbing foot before casting her son a reassuring smile. Rinko had just returned and placed an expensive pack, one which Ryoma usually used during his tournaments, on her ankle. She then gave Nanako a warm smile and a light tap before quickly checking on the food.

Ryoma's girlfriend, an American born Chinese woman named Julie Wong, was upstairs taking a shower after having played a one-sided tennis match against Nanjiroh during the afternoon. She had always thought of herself as a more than adequate tennis player amidst Ryoma's scoffing whenever she did announce herself to be. She had won all the matches she played at the country club she and Ryoma had been members at in California. In fact, that was where they met. She had known who Ryoma was before then, what with him being a Grand Slam title holder and a TV personality for a month. He had told her he hated the press and paparazzi so he quit after two appearances, one in a show of Ellen DeGeneres and the other at Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Then there would be an episode on How I Met Your Mother airing with him as a part of it. She kept asking him when it would air, but he never gave her a straight answer. And in all honesty, he didn't even know when.

Ask my agent, is what he'd always say.

But amidst that one month exposure, of course the paparazzi never stopped following him. Sure, sports journalists were fine, but the paparazzi, they were like mutant incarnates. And he hated them. Especially Raymundo Santos. Whenever he'd hear even just the slightest sound of a syllable of that guy's name, he would flip.

Ryoma and Julie have been dating for over a year, nearly breaking up some time ago. Ryoma had told her that he did not love her. And that she should not be with someone who didn't. He thought he would eventually, but after trying his best, he never really did fall for her. At most, he was fond of her. He was comfortable around her. And, she was pretty. But Julie, crying, told him that he will eventually. Now was enough. She loved him. And as long as she had him, she was contented. Ryoma nodded stiffly to her, not knowing how to comfort her as she cried. After their talk, they didn't break up. Ryoma didn't end it. After seeing her face, he remembered feeling that way sometime before, to have the relationship ended by the person you love. For him, that had been the worst.

So, after an afternoon of falling over for a number of times, trying her best to prove herself to the man she loved, Julie sported a number of bruises before Ryoma called it quits for her. And amidst salty beads of sweat dripping off her chin, Ryoma kissed her and told her softly to stop. Nanjiroh cooed them mockingly - jokingly - afterwards before heading to the huge temple bell and pulling on the thick rope to sound it.

When the doorbell rang for the ninth time that night, each ringing one after the other in the appropriate intervals, Ryoma finally got up from the couch he was lying on, with Karupin Junior jumping off his chest as he did. With a scowl, rather offended at the constant ringing of the bell, he looked around the immediate vicinity. He then turned to his father who was sleeping on the easy chair with a magazine over his face. Sighing in defeat, after the bell rang for the tenth time – it rang again - eleventh time, Ryoma stood up and staggered to the door. As he did, he swore he heard his father chuckle from where he 'slept'.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, he headed to the huge entrance door and pulled it open.

It was then that the world stopped.

He couldn't register anything. All he could do was breathe. All he recognized was his chest rising and falling as he breathed. All he could hear was his breath leaving him, then rushing in, then leaving him again. He could see her mouth move, but he heard nothing. Her face was lightly pink. And there was a small smile playing on her lips as she continued to speak. Her hair looked the same even after all these years. Her fragrance was exactly how he remembered it was - the lightest scent of sweet vanilla. And her bright hazel eyes, they were still the same brilliant hue he remembered looking into years and years and years ago.

He had walked out into the road, after being ushered over eagerly by the person before him. He did so. But as he did, his body was not his. Even when Ryoga suddenly jumped out of one of their bushes, carrying with him bags of presents, with a huge smile surprisingly plastered on his face, all Ryoma could do was stiffly nod. Soon afterwards, Rinko came out from behind Ryoma and caught her eldest son in a tight embrace which the tall man returned as tenderly. Ko soon followed with Nanako and Masaumi trailing after him. Nanjiroh then appeared, his magazine on his hand, and gave Ryoga an affirming nod. Ryoma had not even realized that Julie was beside him right as the group came out. Ryoga then greeted her, teasing her, looking all cool. Then, he gestured over to his company. She was then beside him, her arms around his hips, and his arms tenderly over her shoulders, keeping her close.

He introduced her to Julie, everyone had already known who she was after all. She had been their family friend, she and her grandmother. Ryoga went on and told Julie that his beautiful girlfriend had been Ryoma's classmate throughout high school right here in Tokyo then university buddy for a year or so.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki." She then introduced herself with a laugh as Ryoga said some snide comment. Julie returned her warm smile and shook her hand gingerly. They all entered the house after some more laughs. Nanako and Rinko finished prepping for dinner while the others continued their talk in the living room. As they all shared their stories, as they all laughed, Ryoma was not present. He was there, with them, but his mind was somewhere else. He was laughing when everyone else did. He tried to follow the conversation, but he could not. Then voices started surfacing in his thoughts, voices from memories from a long time ago. Voices that seemed were from a different - another life.

_I don't think I can. _

Ryoga suddenly stood up from the couch they had sat on, taking his beautiful girlfriend with him. He raised her hand with his and twirled her, showing her off to the family. Then, after a short exchange in whispers between the two, Sakuno turned to the family with a smile on her rosy face. Taking her other hand, the other continued to tenderly hold onto Ryoga's, she pulled the chain of her necklace and revealed to the clan the diamond ring hanging on its end.

_Ryoma-kun, _she was smiling back then, to him and only him. Honestly, he was so shocked at the time. He had just ended a match and was heading to the shower room when she called out to him. He could remember her eyes glittering as their gazes locked. And as he stood there, waiting for her to continue, his heart buckled up.

They were at their first year of university.

Rinko had gasped loudly when she walked into the room. When she did, the first thing her eyes laid on was the diamond ring. Everyone fell into a laughing fit at this. Nanako then came wobbling in later only to shriek. Amidst the pain on her foot, which she opted to hiss off, she was at Sakuno's side in an instant, pushing Ryoga away. She was saying something about the wedding. That it had to be grand. And that she would be on top of everything.

_Are you sure? _This time, it was his voice. And it was shaking. He held her hand, but she pulled away. As she looked at him, her eyes watered. She was doing her best to put on a smile for him, but it was killing her.

Later that night, before the family went out of the house for dessert, Julie pulled Ryoma aside to ask him if he was okay, to tell him that he seemed distant. Ryoma, barely hearing her, shook his head and followed his family walk downhill, leaving behind a confused Julie. After a couple of blocks, they entered a buzzing quaint café for cake. Rinko had told them that they serve the best Japanese desserts in the area. The establishment was relatively small. And having felt suffocated, Ryoma excused himself.

He was sitting on one of the cool steel chairs when Ryoga came out from the door and took the empty seat beside him.

"You okay?" His brother asked. Ryoma stiffened. Then he nodded. "She told me about the two of you a while back."

"Ah." Ryoma grunted. He was on the edge of his seat.

"You - you don't still have feelings for her, do you?" Ryoga said jokingly as he looked at his brother. "I mean, it's been eight years."

_You're leaving? _She asked softly. Her voice was shaky over the phone.

At this, Ryoma stood up suddenly. He turned, looking into the café through its glass walls. And his eyes settled on the lady beside his girlfriend.

He was always the one leaving, but she was the one who ended it. In a screwed way, that was how they got even.

"I'm marrying her." Ryoga's voice uttered firmly. As if just realizing he was there, Ryoma straightly looked at Ryoga and told him.

"I still love her." And before stalking off into the night, said. "And I think I always will."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing EmeraldLily, Music4Life, TheReviewMaster, hehehehe, Megingjoro, and Yuka Muntou!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites as well!**


	6. Samurai

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis._

* * *

He honestly did not know what came over him. He should have cut her down when he had the chance. He should have. But he didn't. And now –

"Echizen-kun."

Ryoma abruptly looked up. The feast before him was growing cold, untouched since the group started supper. The room was warm, unlike the cold stares directed at him. It did not need to be spoken. He knew they were all judging the strength of his character. After all, his earlier display had shown nothing but the wavering of his resolution as a devoted assassin to the prominent Atobe family. They had needed a talented samurai. And they had needed him to be as cold and heartless as they all were. Be it a woman or child, he should be able to end their lives without a tinge of remorse.

"Hai, Atobe-sama?" He finally spoke up, firmly looking into the calculating eyes of his employer. Keigo's dark eyes narrowed. Prompting up a knee, with his kimono loosely tightened above his chest, he leaned forward and placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked. His voice was languid and drawl yet his keen speculating eyes continued to fragment Ryoma's character. "Is the food not satisfactory to your taste? Because," He paused, flicking a grain of rice from his lacquer plate. "We can always send it back."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"The food is perfect."

"Then, why, may I ask, are you so akin to dampening the mood of what should be the greatest feast in all our evenings?" He suddenly yelled, slamming his fist. The geisha tending beside him jumped in shock, accidentally breaking the teapot on her hands. The young lady whimpered as she fell on her back, trying her best to keep distance from the enraged heir. She could only cry before she was held back by one of Atobe's guards. Ryoma had already left the room before he could even catch a glimpse of Atobe unsheathing his katana, undoubtedly ending another life with is bleeding sword.

That night, Ryoma ventured off to the streets, in search of something which he couldn't exactly place. But alas, he had found it after almost an hour long of searching. The streets were dimly lit and the air was deathly cold. But as he approached the lit box showcasing one of the Red Light District's whore house, his heart fluttered with warmth. Amidst the beckoning of barkers, calling out to his riches for a night of companionship, his eyes wouldn't falter from the brightest hazel eyes he had met only weeks ago. Her eyes were weary now, and her spirit seemed bleak. But as her lips curved at the sight of him approaching, he knew in his heart she could be saved.

As he approached her, ready to feel her hand warm with his, she was suddenly taken away. And from behind him, a voice sinisterly whispered into his ear.

"Had you told me simply that you wanted her, I would have bought her for you."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know. Unclear it is! Haha. Which is why I'll be making other oneshots to clear up certain universes I've created.

Thanks for reading! And do review!

Oh yeah! And just comment on which chapter you'd want a sequel[s] to. And I think I'll be making a Sakuno PoV of the fifth chapter. I'm also considering requests so if you want to read something under the RyoSaku genre, feel free to ask. As you can see, I update rather quickly if not everyday. HAHA. LOL. I still do study though! I am studying right now actually - accounting. HAHA


	7. Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

No one can blame her. She was just a little wallflower. And wallflowers, they just can't help but look on, observe, and watch those who naturally glittered in the crowd.

It was their school dance. And she had thought of attending, more like she was forced to attend by a sniffling Tomoka. The boisterous girl had told her to go for her sake because she caught the flu and won't be able to make it herself. She tasked Sakuno to take memory-pictures since she wasn't a photographer, and also, to keep an eye on her - their - beloved Ryoma-kun.

Surprisingly enough, Ryoma was there. His teammates were surrounding him. Everyone of their seniors had brought dates along with them. So, having found a grumbling Ryoma, disdainfully looking around the vibrantly colored room, they made it a goal to pair him up with some lucky young lady. Ryoma had caught her eyes watching a couple of times before, to which she would return with a quaint nod and smile. He'd nod, cheeks red as Momo continued to nudge him to some girl who'd later squeal after realizing it was the Ryoma Echizen who just got shoved towards the said bystander.

After a while, from where she sat, she was suddenly tapped lightly on the shoulder. She nearly jumped in surprise. Tearing her gaze from the crowd, Ryoma had disappeared into the massive sea of bodies, probably and finally mingling with the opposite sex, she looked up. Her cheeks were tinged lightly with a pink hue.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, right?"

Sakuno's eyes widened, too stunned to reply. Apparently, that shock translated to the expression of her face, rendering the guy before her to chuckle lightly. Then, holding out a hand, he introduced himself.

"Sawashiro Tomoya, 2-D." He gingerly said, shaking Sakuno's small hand when she accepted his. Taking a chair closer to her, he sat on it, then, looked back at her with a smile before looking into the crowd. And for a while, he did not say anything. This confused Sakuno.

"I'm sorry." She said lightly, almost stuttering. "But why are you here?"

"I can't?" His reply was instant, although he did not face her when he replied. "I was watching you. And with the smile on your face, could only wonder what was so amusing from this vantage point." He continued. Then, burying his head in his crossed arms, he said. "You had a pretty smile on. So," Then turned to her. "I couldn't help but wonder what made you so happy."

At this, Sakuno couldn't help but blush, flattered. She was about to speak up, to tell him something - anything - but she only choked. She never was a talker. So, she opted to keep quiet. And when she caught back her nerves, bade Tomoya with the smile he had talked highly of. Noticeably, his cheeks lightly flushed. Nothing had been said for some time afterwards.

"Is he bothering you?" A voice suddenly uttered, almost angrily. In an instant, Sakuno got up to her feet, distancing herself from Tomoya. She had not realized she was leaning in – they both had. She honestly did not notice that their faces were closer than a foot away. She—

Then she looked up.

She almost died.

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun!" She choked in a cry. "What happened to your face?" She wailed in alarm. Ryoma, taken back, took a step away, hiding his swollen cheek from her with a hand.

"Nothing." He barked with a scowl. "Besides, what the hell were you doing?"

"We were just about to go dance." Tomoya interrupted, taking a stand beside Sakuno. He had taken her hand and pulled her to the dance floor not a moment later. And Ryoma could only watch Sakuno apologize to him in confusion as she vanished into the crowd.


	8. Memory

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. _

* * *

Sakuno looked up at the sky in wonder. Her eyes looked around the park in subtle search. But she didn't exactly know what she was looking for. After a while, she heaved a soft sigh. The cool breeze just gently swept by. And the light rustle of the leaves was a comfort to her. She had needed this. After long days of figuring out who she was, had been, and is, time for some peace and solitude was necessary. Opening the notepad on her hands, she skimmed to the latest page. Then with a raised brow, she recalled the happenings of the day before.

One. She hand written down. The day before, they had celebrated. It was January 14th and everyone she had known so far brought her balloons of vibrant colors, flowers, and an intricately decorated miniature cake. They told her that it was her birthday. She had been so happy and confused all the same. But the smiles on the faces of those around her told her to immediately shut her tumult emotions. Her screwed brain needed to lay low for the day. She had gone through the day just with smiling politely, not anymore trying to remember.

Two. It has been two days since she stopped remembering.

And three, she softly uttered as she listed it down. Three. She thought deeply.

Three… What was three? She sighed in defeat, not anymore trying to recall the list she had made up during the whole of yesterday – around the same time everyone around her was celebrating her birthday. Closing her eyes, feeling the breeze blow past the tip of her fingers, she smiled.

Silence truly was calming.

Placing down her notes carefully on the grass, she breathed in; the fresh air rejuvenating her worn system. She lost track of how long she had been staying there – at the hospital ward. But oddly enough, she felt safe within its marble-painted walls. As the breeze continued to sweep past her, teasing her long auburn hair, she slowly succumbed to sleep.

It was almost an hour later when she started waking up. When she did, she slowly noticed she was moving. With a light groan escaping her lips, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a man's chest. Oddly, when she breathed in, she also took in his scent. He smelt of peppermint. She could vaguely recall having spilled a bottle of it before, inside a room from her past.

"You shouldn't have slept there, idiot." The man suddenly said. Sakuno, suddenly realizing that she was being carried back into the hospital, struggled to get up and out of the man's arms. Her cheeks turning furiously red in embarrassment.

"Let me go!" She cried, pushing away.

Then, she fell on her back.

The man frowned at her when she looked up with a cringe on her face. Then, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looked away.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am again."

At this, Sakuno's heart fell. The forlorn face of the man before her, trying his best to look hard and cold although grievously failing, saddened her. She wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know how. And, honestly, she didn't even know who he was.

"I—" She started, sincerely trying to remember. The man turned to her, his golden hazel eyes looking hopeful. Then, after a while, when she couldn't speak up, he heaved a heavy and long sigh.

"Just forget about it." He told her irritably. Then, added sadly. "You've obviously forgotten all of it anyway."

"I—it's not my fault!" Sakuno suddenly started crying. "I didn't want this." Her chest was heavy, and her lips quivered horribly. "It's not my fault."

"Hey." He was suddenly beside her, kneeling on the ground. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry." Then, holding out a hand, managing a small smile, told her. "I'm Ryoma Echizen."

"Ryo—Ryoma Echizen." Sakuno repeated in sniffles, taking his hand for a shake. "Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Ah. I already knew that." He smiled at her, doing his best to hide the bitter sadness in him. Then, helping her up, told her. "How could I forget the name of my wife?"

It was then that Sakuno remembered. And it had clicked like clockwork. Although she couldn't recall the man gently looking at her with his sad eyes from her memories – they were nonexistent as of the moment, she recalled what she had wanted to write down on her list as her third entry. So later that night, after being led back to her room by the man who had introduced himself as her husband of six years, she pulled open her little notebook and wrote.

Number three. Yesterday, she mouthed along, I met two important people from my past - my husband and son.


	9. Rain

_I do not own the Prince of Tennis._

* * *

The day was dark. The clouds were grey. And the rain was like light pelts ticking on her glass window.

She never would have noticed he was standing outside her apartment building had not the curtains suddenly flew with the sudden influx of wind. She rushed to close the window she had forgotten to shut in a quick flurry of movements. But before she did, she noticed a man standing in the sidewalk with nothing so much as an umbrella to shelter himself from the rain.

Then the man looked up, finding her gazing.

Sakuno's heart immediately dropped. From down below, the golden hazel eyes that caught her line of vision rendered her mute and frozen from where she stood. The air around her stood still. And lightly, her parted lips started quivering.

She never expected him. He was never supposed to show.

But there he was, standing on her sidewalk in the middle of the cold winter's rain.

She knew she should let him in. She knew she should open up the warmth of her home to him. But she didn't. Unlike the several times before, she couldn't allow herself to fall back into the cycle. She was smarter now, more adept in controlling her emotions than those months ago when they had just started dating. First, after regaining very little of her composure, she let out the breath she unconsciously held in. Then slowly, she took a step back and away from the window ajar and lightly closed it.

An hour later, after getting ready to head out for groceries, she wandered back to the window for a quick spot check.

Her mouth grew dry.

He was still there. But now, he had a pink umbrella and was pacing back and forth.

She did not notice she had been ogling for so long that the man turned once more and caught her looking down from her apartment room. The instant he did, Sakuno had fallen to the floor in hiding. Letting out another quivering breath, she stood up, pulling back the curtains over the window, and decided to stay in for the day. Because she knew that had she not, she would encounter him right out on the streets. And the instant she'd face him, see the remorse in his eyes, she'd accept him back.

But she shouldn't.

She has had enough. She needed to move on.

.

.

.

But the following day, they got back together. Then the week after that, their engagement was re-announced. Then the week after that, they finally got married.


	10. Rival

I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

**_Sequel to Chapter 6_**

* * *

Her hand trembled when she gave him his cup, nearly spilling the hot tea contained in it.

Atobe simply watched her with a hand over half of his handsome face, his sharp dark eyes analyzing her every move. It has been over a week since he sent Ryoma away on a mission. And during that week, he had made Sakuno his personal assistant. During the first few days, he barely noticed her. But as the days grew longer, he found himself staring at her, watching her keenly. And when she was away, even just for the quickest errand, he found himself in a void without her trailing behind him - without him stopping for a second for her to catch up clumsily behind him in the market place - or any place he had needed to be. It was weird. The dependence was utterly foreign to him.

And, as his eyes secretly travelled up to look at the expression on her face, he had yet to see her smile.

When she finally placed his tea in front of him, her dark auburn hair lightly falling over her cheek, her lashes long as they gazed down at the table, her lips smooth, he returned his gaze to the members of his family seated around the large table and proceeded on to talk about the next heist.

That same day, during the afternoon, Atobe was surprised to find Ryoma out at the back with Sakuno. He had not known the young man had already returned.

"Echizen." He called out lowly from the far end of the long corridor. His figure looked fearsome even at a distance. Ryoma turned to face him in an instant, straightening himself. For a split second, Atobe thought he saw a smile on his assassin's usually indifferent and cold features.

"Atobe-san." Ryoma immediately bowed, Sakuno following not a second later. "I just returned."

"And yet you're here?" Atobe said, almost seething. His eyes lashed into a thin malevolent line. "Was it not me who told you about the protocol after each mission?"

"I – It's my fault, A – Atobe-sama!" Sakuno suddenly cried pleadingly, falling into her knees and burying her head under her frail arms, before Ryoma even had a chance to breathe. "I had called out to him."

For a second, Atobe was taken aback, his eyes widening in surprise. Ryoma would've laughed at this, but he failed to notice it because just as well, he was shocked by the girl's sudden action. She barely talked, even to him. Then, what happened next chilled Ryoma with a fright he never knew he'd ever feel. His eyes widened, turning to Atobe.

The man was laughing. His dark eyes were unusually warm as they gazed fondly at Sakuno.

Sakuno looked up from the floor, oblivious, clueless. But Ryoma knew what Atobe's lightened mood meant. His heartless employer had grown an attachment.

And Ryoma knew it was too late to break it.

When he returned to his quarters that night, he started devising a plan to escape the household with Sakuno. Because, lest he not, he'd lose her forever.

* * *

_A/N: Ang hapdi. Walang nag-rereview._


	11. Rejection

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis._

* * *

"AH!" Sakuno screamed right as she fell on the ground with a resounding thud. From the other side of the fence, the boy's tennis club turned to look on in surprise. A pair of golden hazel eyes had been a part of them.

She was running alone as a punishment for being late. It was the first time the girl's tennis club had made it past regionals so they were all pumped up to win it through nationals with intensive training. Everyone of course, except for a rather reluctant Sakuno Ryuzaki. She never did improve much in terms of the sport, but they had needed a qualified member to join the regular team. Surprisingly enough, they chose her.

So now, here she was, covered in dirt from head to toe. She just stayed put, opting to melt into the ground and bring her shame with her. When she didn't move, a couple of boys jogged over to help her up. Her team had already left to the neighboring school for a friendly practice-match. And she knew, oh Sakuno knew, that her captain knew she was navigationally challenged. Therefore, entasked her to follow by herself out of petty hate, probably hoping she'd get lost forever.

"You alright?" Katsuo asked in worry as he pulled her up. Sakuno nodded shyly at him, her cheeks tinted red as she brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Hai." She lightly said, still too embarrassed to look up and face her unwanted audience.

"Girls are so rough." Horio commented as he approached them, looking around for any of Sakuno's clubmates. Sakuno released a light laugh. Dusting her tennis skirt, she looked up to her friends and told them.

"It's all my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't." Horio told her with a bite on his tone, his eyes flashing to her in disbelief. "If I were you, I'd blame Echizen for all of this. He was the one supposed to have arranged those files."

"Ei." Sakuno said, shaking her head profusedly. "It's really not his fault."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it to my face, Horio."

The three other second years 'eep-ed' at the sound of that voice. They all turned, finding Ryoma had been there all along. Horio looked phased, nevertheless, he mounted a glare on his dark eyebrows and relentlessly told the tennis prodigy.

"Take responsibility for getting the upperclassmen mad at Ryuzaki-chan! You know very well her being late was all your fault!"

"She wanted to take my job." Ryoma told the red-faced teen nonchalantly, his eyes flickering over to Sakuno for less than a split second. "Was I supposed to say no?"

"Yes! You dolt!" Horio cried. Sakuno and Katsuo cringed beside him. "You know what it's like practicing for regionals! Give the girl a break!"

"I'll give her a break when she deserves one."

Then, suddenly, out of the blue, a nerve popped from the side of Horio's head. And a second after, he swung his arm and punched Ryoma square on the side of his face. Ryoma nearly fell over, but he caught the momentum with his foot. Judging by the faces the two young lads wore, the punch had hurt Horio more than it did Ryoma. But the frightful redness on his face was evident nonetheless.

Of course, as Horio seethed, gently rubbing his flaming knuckles, Sakuno was hovering around Ryoma in alarm and worry. Ryoma stepped back, wanting to get some space between them.

"You are such an idiot." He told Horio with a glare. More people had rushed over, mostly from their team, for the show and a good laugh. Then, he turned to Sakuno and told her with the same glare still on his face. "Let's go."

With her brows furrowed in question, she tagged behind Ryoma and couldn't help but ask,

"Where?"

"To your damned practice match." He gritted, refusing to face her. Sakuno rushed to walk beside him. Then, eyeing his slowly recovering cheek, told him meekly.

"I'm sorry."

To which Ryoma instantly froze. As the sensation flooding his system relentlessly these past few months, he shook his head and continued to walk abruptly to get his belongings before escorting her to their rival school. Sakuno still caught up with him, matching his stride and continued speaking. Ryoma only quickened his pace. He didn't want her to continue. He had a feeling she'd repeat what she told him earlier that day. And honestly, he didn't want to hear those words again. He really really was rather akin on not getting rejected twice in one day.

"I'm sorry." The dense girl said, continuing nonetheless. "Also for this morning. I just - we can't just date. I - I just don't see us - this. I'm really sorry."

"You know." Ryoma finally turned to her, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "Ridiculous as it seems, your words of rejection aren't making me feel any better."

Sakuno looked at him, shutting her mouth.

"So I suggest, during this quick route, you won't talk at all."

Then, he stopped before going into the clubroom to retrieve his bag.

"And no amount of taking my cleaning duties, doing my homework, will make me feel better."


End file.
